Broken in scars
by Yasmine HP
Summary: Le présent est indéfini, le futur n'a de réalité qu'en tant qu'espoir présent, le passé n'a de réalité qu'en tant que souvenir présent. Jorge Luis Borges.


**Disclaimer: Les lieux et les personnages de cette fiction ne sont pas à moi (quoique Drago... Hum). Tout appartient à la divinement magnifique J.K. Rowling.  
J'espère que vous apprecierez ma fiction :o Je voulais lire une fois une fiction Drago/Ginny, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé, sinon très peu, que j'ai trouvé à mon gout, les autres pas vraiment, j'ai été un peu déçue en fait, j'espère que la mienne vous plaira ("vous" geeenre, j'ai des lecteurs hahaha, ha, ha,... ha).  
Bisous à ceux (celles plutôt) qui auront le courage de me lire, et REVIEWS si vous voulez vraiment une suite (a).  
**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**ULTIME ESPOIR**

Rabattant ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant sur le côté, Ginny Weasley poussa un ultime soupir de mécontentement, pestant contre le sort qui avait donné la pertinente idée aux architectes de mettre le filet à bagages très haut… Ou qui avait décidé plutôt de donner à Ginny une taille pas assez grande pour arriver à déposer sa grande valise en haut. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le filet à bagages, se mâchouilla la joue comme pour se donner une contenance et, avec un dernier cri de guerre qu'elle poussa dans son for intérieur et qui l'encouragea visiblement, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et claque violemment sa valise sur le filet relativement haut, avant de se jeter littéralement sur le siège rouge, une expression victorieuse sur son visage laiteux. Qui quitta simultanément son joli minois. Elle se sentait vide, sans eux. Elle ne savait pas comment sa sixième année allait se déroulait sans Hermione, Ron… Sans Harry. Rien qu'en y pensant, elle avait peur, peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle était aussi en colère contre eux. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas pris avec eux ! Elle en voulait à Hermione, de ne pas l'avoir défendue, à Harry qui ne manifestait aucunement ses sentiments envers elle, rien de son angoisse de la perdre un jour, de surtout ne jamais la revoir… Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle ne comprenait pas, bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, en fait, depuis le tout début, elle avait saisi. Elle avait saisi que Harry ne lui appartiendrait jamais, qu'il appartenait à Voldemort, et que le jour où cette folie toucherait à sa fin, peut-être qu'il consentirait à revoir leur relation d'un œil plus optimiste. Et quand Ginny repensait aux quelques jours de pur bonheur qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés durant la fin de l'année dernière, un rose soutenu colorait ses joues tachées de taches de rousseur, et se disait que finalement, elle avait vécu de bons moments aussi, pas que des mauvais.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la venue très attendue de ses amis. Luna et Neville, suivis de Seamus, à l'air quelque peu sombre Dean, depuis l'été, avait disparu sans laisser de traces.  
Ils prirent place dans le compartiment, et malgré quelques blagues lancées par Seamus et les sourires, forcés, des jeunes personnes présentes, l'atmosphère restait des plus tendus. L'absence du trio bien sûr, mais aussi la présence des détraqueurs non loin de là, et cet air glacial et sombre dehors n'arrangeait en rien les choses.  
Après quelques temps passés à parler de choses et d'autres pour se changer les idées, prenant bien soin d'éviter tout sujet en rapport avec la menace permanente, les portes du compartiment s'ouvrirent, et laissèrent place à Blaise Zabini.

« **On s'amuse bien ici, j'imagine**_, fit-il en guise de salut aux quatre Gryffondor et à la Serdaigle, puis se tourna vers Ginny. _**Toi, le professeur McGonagall te réclame.** »

Elle se leva, toute droite, un mauvais rictus sur son visage, et marcha dignement, d'un air hautain, puis poussa Zabini pour sortir dans le couloir sombre, ce qui fit sourire ses amis. Zabini lui emboîta le pas, après avoir violemment fermé la porte du compartiment, un air mauvais sur le visage.

« **Tu te crois forte, peut-être, Weasley. Mais maintenant que tes amis ne sont plus là, je doute fort que tu puisses faire la maligne encore**_, lança Zabini en souriant d'un air mauvais._ »

Ginny ne répondit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils et de marcher le plus rapidement possible, loin devant Blaise. Mais Zabini n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là. Il la rattrapa, et, arrivant à sa hauteur, un large sourire étira ses lèvres charnues et parla encore :

« **Qu'est devenu l'Elu ? Le prétendu Elu… Ou dois-je dire, l'élu de ton cœur… **_Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, il ria un peu et continua sur sa lancée. _**Oh, tu sais, ça ne fait pas de mal de se faire jeter par un homme, au moins une fois dans sa vie, rouquine. Au moins, on sait tous maintenant qu'Harry n'était pas foncièrement bon.** »

Un mince sourire éclaira le visage sombre de Ginny. Elle savait comment faire taire Zabini, qui vouait un culte à Malefoy.

« **Oh, mais tu sour…**

- **Et on sait tous maintenant, que Drago n'est pas foncièrement mauvais**_, le coupa-t-elle. _** Drago n'est qu'une mauviette qui n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore, il a même laissé la tâche à Rogue. Ce n'est qu'un lâche, Drago, ton maître n'est qu'un lâche**, _ricana-t-elle._ »

Elle le regarda d'un air satisfait, et crut même voir battre une veine sur la tempe de Zabini. Fière de lui avoir cloué le bec, elle sourit et marcha avec plus d'assurance. Blaise, de son côté, fulminait. Cette traîtresse à son sang avait osé… Il saisit violemment son bras et l'attira à lui, serrant son bras de plus en plus fort, approchant son visage du sien.

« **Drago n'est pas mon maître, tu entends, personne n'est mon maître ! Je ne suis pas un esclave, petite souillure ! **_Lui cria-t-il en serrant des dents, presque enragé, alors que Ginny souriait avec malveillance, tout en ravalant un petit cri à cause de son bras._

- **Peut-être que ce n'est pas ton maître, mais ne dis pas que tu n'es l'esclave de personne, Zabini. Tu-sais-qui n'aimerait certainement pas entendre ça…**

- **Tu n'es qu'une…** »

Blaise la regarda encore un peu, puis la lâcha enfin, d'un coup sec, qui envoya Ginny s'écraser contre un mur. D'énervement, il ria un peu, puis la devança. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Ginny, il ne prononça pas un mot de plus, et, arrivés devant le compartiment des professeurs, leurs chemins se séparèrent. Elle entra donc dans le compartiment du professeur McGonagall, s'échangèrent quelques mots de politesses d'usage, avant que le professeur ne s'attaque au sujet pour lequel elle avait fait appel à Ginny, qui se doutait un peu du contenu. Avant de parler, elle s'éclaircit la voix, et dit :

« **Miss Weasley, je doute que vous n'ayez toujours pas su la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoquée. Je suis désolée pour votre frère Ronald, il est vrai, et j'espère, je vous le redis, que si jamais une quelconque information sur monsieur Potter et miss Granger vous parvient, j'espère que vous me la communiqueriez en premier lieu. Mais en vérité, si je vous ai convoqué, c'est pour vous dissuader de commettre n'importe quelle petite chose qui soit, pour aider Poudlard, Potter et le monde magique. S'il vous plaît, Weasley, il faut que vous preniez conscience du fait que Dumbledore n'est plus, que vous n'êtes même plus en sécurité ici, à Poudlard, et que Rogue a engagé de nouveaux professeurs qui ne sont ni comme moi, ni comme le professeur Flitwick, ou n'importe quel autre professeur… Ce sont des partisans de vous-savez-qui, ne sous-estimez rien, et ne surestimez pas mes pouvoirs… Je ne pourrais rien faire contre eux tous réunis. Donc s'il vous plait, miss Weasley, pensez-y… Et prévenez vos camarades.** »

Ginny la regarda, la bouche sèche, n'arrivant pas à proférer quelconque parole. Finalement, elle se leva, les yeux hagards, hocha la tête fébrilement, et manqua de trébucher avant de sortir du compartiment, très émue par le monologue du professeur McGonagall. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi faible, découragée, aussi vieille… Si McGonagall s'était affaiblie, qui allait résister alors ? Flitwick ? Hagrid ? Pomfresh ? Qui donc !Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et rentra dans quelque chose qui avait la même corpulence physique qu'un être humain. Elle leva son regard et maudit Merlin. C'était Malefoy.

« **Petite Weasley, fais attention à où tu mets les pieds ! Je ne veux pas avoir de la souillure sur mes vêtements.**

- **Oh mais si tu as peur de souiller tes vêtements, enlève-les, comme ça tu seras sur de ne pas les tacher avec ta lâcheté téméraire.** »

**_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à m'attirer les foudres des Serpentard aujourd'hui !_** Se gourmanda-t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air navré. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la réaction du blond devant elle, puis des rires parvinrent jusqu'à elle. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis instantanément l'autre, surprise.

« **Tu ne manques pas de culot, Weasley. Tu es une traîtresse à ton sang, une Gryffondor, l'amie de Granger la sang-de-bourbe, l'ex-prétendante d'Harry Potter, de plus tu es une gourgandine… Et c'est moi la souillure ? **_Puis il s'arrêta de rire et la regarda d'un air méprisant, se rapprochant d'elle. _**Surveille tes arrières, Weasley.** »

Il la contourna et reprit sa route vers son compartiment, laissant Ginny, le souffle coupé.

« **C'est une menace ? **_Réussit-elle à dire, après avoir déglutit._ »

Il se retourna, la toisa du regard et sourit enfin d'un air arrogant, avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante de son compartiment et de la refermer, disparaissant derrière elle.  
Elle passa tout le trajet vers Poudlard à regarder en-dehors, la tête ailleurs, l'esprit torturé, à se demander comment le trio se portait. Le dîner englouti, elle se pressa à monter dans son dortoir, plongeant dans son lit, essayant de s'endormir rapidement, mais les sanglots d'Irma Adams ne l'aidèrent pas à s'assoupir. Elle aussi devait avoir peur des prochains évènements à venir. Ils attendaient tous de voir la tournure que prendraient les choses, appréhendant avec terreur.  
Ginny espérait seulement et ardemment qu'en fermant ses yeux ce soir, elle retrouverait Ron, Hermione et Harry à Poudlard, comme avant... Elle l'espérait de toute son âme.


End file.
